


Nothing Better

by foundinviolets (lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/foundinviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift, nothing is better than taking a long, hot, relaxing bath with your beloved. Well, almost nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at writing smut. Thank you so much to OrmondSacker for a) beta-ing this and b) convincing me to try writing it in the first place.

 

 

Leaning back into Nyota's embrace, Christine felt the last of the tension that had built up during the day leave her body. The warm, scented water soothed her skin as it rippled past, and she couldn't repress a soft moan.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ came the murmur in her ear, and she tried to fight the shudder threatening to run through her body. From the amused laughter vibrating against her back, she could tell that she hadn't been entirely successful. ‘Well?’

‘Mhmmmm. It’s nice’ she said, wriggling slightly against the soft body behind her and relishing the slight gasp it received. ‘I’m not the only one though, am I?’

‘Stop that, love. I’d hate for you to miss out on what I was planning because you got _distracted_ ’. The voice lowered to a seductive purr on the last word, and she was sorely tempted to sacrifice what Nyota had intended and keep on trying to draw those delicious sounds out of her, but curiosity won out. Besides, after such a long shift in the medbay just wiggling her toes took far more effort than she was willing to spend.

Soft lips pressed to her shoulder and then vanished abruptly, but before she could complain she felt firm fingers running through her hair and pressing against her scalp. The tips moved in slow circles, varying pressure as they spread outwards. The hands travelled down to the nape of her neck, feeling out the kinks and loosening them bit by bit as they moved downwards. Feather-light kisses trailed along the side of her neck as the hands slid back up in one fluid movement until they stopped right behind her ears.

The motion that had felt so good on her scalp was even more intense here. Her nerves amplified the slightest change in position and firmness to the point where she felt it through her entire body. Letting out a small whimper, Christine reflexively tilted her head back into the contact, rubbing her sensitive skin harder into the tips of those clever, beautiful hands. When she felt a warm mouth closing over the curved ridge of her ear, followed by gentle licks  and the softest scrape of teeth against flesh, the whimpers became louder and more drawn out. Her body arched into the touch, causing the water to ripple out around them and splash quietly against the sides of the tub.

Nyota leant forward, moving with Christine as her mouth sought out the other ear, teasing it with the same dedication as she had with the first. Her hands slid down over Christine’s shoulders and wrapped around her waist, as her legs tightened around the gorgeous curves of the woman in between them. She loved being able to do this – to unravel her lover so completely with such an small yet intimate gesture.

Christine felt firm nipples brush against her as she rocked her hips back. She wasn’t the only one getting turned on by this, then. She began to deliberately rub against them, squirming from side to side just a little and relishing the soft exhale of breath as it caressed her skin. The hands around her waist kneaded the softness of her stomach affectionately, and then one hand slid up to cup her breast.

Nyota's index finger slowly stroked circles over Christine's areola, occasionally brushing against the tip of her nipple and then moving back. Teasing, just has she had before.

_Two can play at that game_ , the blonde thought.

She turned slightly, causing her lover’s lips to release her with a soft noise of surprise.

Leaning over, she kissed Nyota’s lips softly, chastely, completely adoring. She smiled into the kiss as it was returned. Her hand moved unnoticed between them and hovered just above her target. She moved closer, her fingers so near the sensitive skin that she was surprised her body heat hadn't given her away yet. The steam rising from the water had its benefits, it appeared. She moved in and tapped the tip of the erect nipple with the pad of her index finger.

Nyota gasped as her body jumped back from the contact, the feeling sending sparks through her nerves and heat through her body, pooling downwards. As the touch returned, she moaned quietly into the kiss, pressing her body forward and increasing the contact between their skin. The hand that had been previously occupied with teasing touches,  slid slowly down from Christine’s breast, as the other hand took over, caressing the side that had been left so cruelly unattended. Nyota felt the blonde's stomach clench involuntarily as her fingers ran over it, and she paused for a moment, letting the anticipation grow. They both knew where this was heading, but drawing it out was part of the fun.

Christine turned completely, straddling one of those stunning legs that had held her securely moments before. Her free hand ran over the soft curve of Nyota’s hips, giving a playful squeeze when it reached her buttocks. She ran her tongue lightly over the soft swollen lips, requesting entrance letting out a pleased sound as they opened slightly. In the same languid way that everything had happened so far, their tongues flicked against each other and she savoured the warmth they shared.

The hand on Christine's stomach moved downwards again, the fingers playing with the blonde curls on her mound. Her muscles twitched in anticipation and the heat between her legs became almost overwhelming. She rubbed herself against the leg between hers, hoping that the friction would give her some relief. She could feel how wet she was – the slickness wasn't just the water anymore.

As she felt the blonde moving against her leg, Nyota’s hand slid down, parting the curls as the tip of her middle finger touched the small folds of flesh covering her lover’s clitoris. The soft nip she received on her bottom lip was accompanied by a needy whimper, and she allowed her hand to move further down. She slipped her finger between the labia, gathering the wetness that had been leaking onto her leg. The hot, delicious pressure as the swollen lips enveloped her finger was incredible.  She felt the hand at her breast move to rest on her shoulder, as the one on her hip crept slowly down rubbing circles in an imitation of the action that had started all this. She thrust slightly upwards, her movement restricted by the weight on her leg, but it was enough to get her point across.

She could feel Christine laugh breathlessly against her mouth, and finally she felt the hand against her crotch. Her outer lips were being caressed with such care, and the sensation brought an urgency with it as they slowly moved inward.

They began to move together, sliding against each other’s hands as sensitivity grew. Christine could feel the dark skinned woman's palm putting pressure on her clitoris as the fingers parted and played with her, occasionally circling her opening but never slipping inside. She felt the hard bundle of nerves press against her own fingers and slipped past the lips so that they came into direct contact. The resulting cry made it so hard to keep going slow, but she wanted to make this last.

As she felt a finger circle her own clit, however, these thoughts became hazier. It was slow, gentle and intense. She pressed her own fingers firmer in response, and their moans filled the air as they brought each other closer to the edge, moving hips against fingers in an accelerating rhythm as their tongues and lips came together in a passionate, frenzied dance.

She was the first to come, her muscles clenching and relaxing as she cried out into her lover’s mouth, body stiffening as she her sight went black.

Nyota felt the contractions against her fingers and thrust her hips once, twice, three times more, until orgasm claimed her too. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She felt a mouth gently sucking and nibbling at her collarbone but she was too far gone to register it fully.

As she came down, breathing heavily and erratically, she relaxed into the arms that encircled her, burying her face in the soft chest and bringing her hands up to steady herself as they lay together, the now cool water lapping at their skin. She opened her dark eyes to stare into the sparkling blue and they moved their faces closer, noses touching and moving against each other before their lips joined once more.

 

 

 


End file.
